


Freezerburn one shots

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a load of mini fics about Yang/Weiss. I asked for prompts on my tumblr and these are the results.</p>
<p>(the chapter titles are the prompts btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. freezerburn: "If there’s one thing the world needs more of…" <333

"If there’s one thing the world needs less of it’s people like Yang Xiao Long." Weiss muttered as she picked her way through Yang’s clothing. They had been spread all over the floor and it was Weiss’ turn to tidy the dorm. It was a funny thing that every time it was her turn the dorm suddenly got so much more messy. At least Ruby was consistently messy but her sister seemed to being purposfully making it tough for her. Weiss just hurled all of the clothing into a hamper with a grumble. She was pretty sure Yang haddn’t even worn half of these things.  
If there was anything in the pockets then that was not her problem. Then there was a loud clunk. Weiss huffed and picked up the jeans that had made the noise. It didn’t take long to find the large heavy key. It had a ribbon arond the end and a tag bearing Weiss’ name. She looked over at the small metal box on the floor next to Blake’s bed and pouted. It had a padlock on it so it was the only thing that the key would fit This better not be a waste of her time.  
Inside the locker was a card and a small package both adressed to her. It wasn’t actually Weiss’ birthday for a few more days but she picked up the package. The paper used was emblazened with Yang’s symbol. Clearly she was intended to find it if the key had her name on so Weiss turned it over and opened the paper. It was a small book of puns.  
"Oh you weren’t meant to find that just yet." Came Yang’s voice from behind Weiss. She was stood awkwardly in the doorway. "But since you did. Happy birthday, I wasn’t sure what to get you since you have everything. So I got you some thing to help out with your terrible pun skill. And it’s pocket size so you can keep it on you all the time."  
Weiss got to her feet and rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork. Now if you want to give me a real present then how about you clear up your own mess?”  
"Oh yeah right away ma’am." Yang scurried to get to work and Weiss watched her for a minute. She resisted the urge to smile and pocketed the pun book, it was a sweet present. If there’s one thing the world needs more of it’s people like Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Freezerburn with a kid

"Oh man they have bumper cars! Wanna go on the bumper cars kiddo? Weiss can we go on the bumper cars?"

Weiss looked over at Yang and Briar, who was currently riding on Yang’s shoulders. They were both bouncing up and down and grinning ear to ear. Briar sure did inherit her mum’s smile. “Please mummy. Can we?”

"Yes of course, if they will let someone as young as you on." It would give her some peace and quiet. Weiss loved both of them but they were both so loud all the time that sometimes it was hard to cope. If she remembered correctly there was a lovely tea room at the entrance to the pier where the fairground was located. Then a hand curled around her wrist and pull her stumbling forwards. "No wait Yang I don’t want to go."

But her protests were drowned out by the manic giggling. Weiss wasn’t entirely sure which blonde it was coming from but in moments she was being strapped into a bumper car. She had two children. And how was the five year old more mature than the adult? Though admittedly it was a close game. Briar had to ride along with an adult so she was in with Yang and they had somehow ended up on the other side to Weiss. Briar waved and Yang gave her the finger pistols and a wink. Of course this meant war.

As soon as they were allowed to move Weiss floored it and headed straight for the pair. Yang hauled the wheel to one side and managed to drift around and out of the way. Briar looked like she was having a whale of a time so that was a plus.

Weiss avoided another car and started weaving against the stream. She came around just as Yang was looking over her shoulder. Perfect. Weiss spun around so she collided with the side of Yang’s car. Briar laugh in glee. “Hi mummy.” She cried.

"Hello dear." Weiss smiled across at her. She continued to bump into Yang as she kept pace with her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Briar nodded excitedly and Yang stuck out her tongue. “Couldn’t resist giving me a little kiss could you? Here I’ll give you one back.” Yang crashed into Weiss and knocked her back then slipped into a crowd to avoid Weiss’ comeback.

Weiss raised her hand in front of her and pulled backwards. A glyph appeared on the ground below Yang’s car and the wheels started to spin as it went nowhere. Weiss caught up and gave them a little tap on the way past before letting them free to try and catch up.

*******

Weiss cradled a sleeping Briar against her as they left the pier. “She sure got tired out.”

"Yeah well she had a lot of fun for such a little person." Yang said brushing Briar’s hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "Man can you believe we managed to make something as beautiful as her?"

They reached the car and Yang pulled open the door so Weiss could gently transfer Briar to the car seat. Weiss looked at her daughter’s face lit up by the door light. “Well she has some real good genes.”

Yang wrapped her arms over Weiss’ shoulders. “Aww that so sweat of you to say. I didn’t realise you thought that much of me.”

"I meant that she’s a Schnee." Weiss said shutting the door.

"Oh right. Yeah. Of course." Yang said.

Weiss slid into the driver’s seat. “Are you going to get in or do I have to leave your cute self stranded here?”


	3. Yang teaching Weiss how to play video games. :3

Yang rested her chin on Weiss’ head. Her girlfriend was sat between her legs and leaning back against her. The other day Ruby had shown up with a TV and an old games console. Yang recognised the mark from when she had spilled paint over it so it was clearly the one they had played growing up. What you couldn’t see was the time Ruby had dropped it. But if you pulled up the carpet back home it would likely have a dent in the flooring. They don’t make them like these any more.

The obvious thing to do was have an all-night tournament. As much as Weiss didn’t want to play she had gotten very into it. She wasn’t good. To be fair she wasn’t bad just couldn’t hold a candle to the sisters’ experience. And Blake being Blake had picked it up pretty quickly so Weiss had fallen behind.

Now Weiss was making Yang teach her how to play so she could challenge Ruby to a rematch. “Ok so fighting games are pretty simple when you get down to it.” Yang said pointing out each section of the controller as she spoke. “So you move forwards and back, hold back to block attacks. Jump is up and duck is down. Following ok?”

Weiss nodded, she had her teeth gritted in concentration. Her dainty hands were gripping the controller maybe a little too tight but at least she was holding the right way up now.

"OK moving on then. Light, medium and heavy punch is here, heavy, medium and light kicks are there. Moves are done by combining button pushes and directions, longer combo better move. Get a good rhythm going and you’ll build up your super meter down there that you activate by mashing this button and flicking the stick." Yang finished with a flourish.

Weiss was silent for a solid few minutes. Yang started to worry she had broken her when she finally spoke up. “I think you just named more buttons than are on this controller. And how do I know what the input for the moves is?”

"Well it’s different for each character but there’s a list here." Yang pulled out the instruction manual and opened it to the relevant page. "For example your guy has a good move which is half circle back punch punch punch forwards kick."

"I’m lost." Weiss admitted.

"You know we don’t have to do this if you aren’t having fun." Yang placed her hands over top of Weiss’. "We could always make out if you would rather."

"No way!" Weiss practically yelled. Yang decided to ignore how offended Weiss sounded about the idea of making out. "I can get this. I’ll beat Ruby even if I have to beat her with the controller to achieve it."

Yang couldn’t hold back her laugh. “And people say video games cause violence. Clearly you single handily prove them wrong.”

"Shut up. No more kisses until I take down your sister." Weiss said gripping the controller even harder.

"OK now I’m motivated. Crash course time babe." Yang guided Weiss into setting up a game against a bot and the real lesson began.


	4. Freezer burn prompt: (already together) Yang keeps getting distracted by Weiss's eyes

"So then if we hike up this way we should be getting back to camp. Or close to it anyway." Weiss said spreading their map over a tree stump. She never should have let Yang convince her that sneaking away for make outs was a good idea. Now they were lost and couldn't Find their way back to the team RWBY camp site. It was bad enough there was no shower anywhere to be found but now she might have to sleep outside and that would not stand. She looked up and noticed Yang seemed to be in a daze. She clicked her fingers in front of Yang's face. "Hello. Earth to Yang. Anyone in there?"

"You have blue eyes."

Weiss blinked her blue eyes slowly. "Yes I do. I thought you would know that by now. It has been three months since you first asked me out."

Yang laughed. "Yeah but I mean they are really blue. Maybe it's the lighting under these trees or something. They look so beautiful."

"Keep in in your pants Xiao Long." Weiss said flatly. "Now focus. I'm pretty sure the camp was near to this river here so if we start on this ridge and follow it down then sooner or later we should... You aren't listening again."

"I can't help it, you keep looking at me with those baby blues." Yang protested. "It's like you are trying to distract me."

Weiss shoved the map in Yang's face and started walking in the right direction. She made it a whole three steps before she heard. "Ok I'll admit the view from this angle isn't as good butt it's still pretty great. It's a pun, you see I said butt cause I was looking at your-"

"I got it." Weiss growled. "Now can we please get moving? Or do I have to blindfold you?"

When they finally walked into camp the others greeted them from the fire side. Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why does Yang have her shirt tied around her face? I this some weird sex thing? Do I have to plug Ruby's ears?"

"Hey no fair!" Ruby piped up. "I want to listen too. I'm not that much younger than you guys."

"No Yang just couldn't stop leering at me so this was the only way to get her to control herself." Weiss said with her head in her hand. Half out of frustration and half to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh ok." Blake said. She clearly didn't believe that even if it was the truth. "So how about the nose bleed?"

Yang answered that one as she walked forwards. "Yeah I walked into like seven or eight trees. Weiss wasn't giving me great directions. On the plus side I feel like I could bench press a jeep."

Ruby squeaked and the others drew in their breath sharply. "Err Yang, you're kind of stood in the fire."

Yang pulled off her blind fold and looked down. "Well would you look at that. Guess it's true what they say about fire and killing dragons."


	5. how about an arguement at their wedding that ends well and with, of course, /the/ kiss ?

Blake and Ruby almost ran into each other as they exited doors on opposite side of the corridor. Ruby fiddled with her maid of honour dress, Weiss had been adamant about no hood. Blake pointed down at Ruby's feet. "Barefoot? How very flowerchild of you."

"Weiss picked out huge lady stilts for me." Ruby huffed. "I'm sure she did it on purpose. So I'm not wearing them until the last second."

"Fair enough. She probably did it to try and keep you in one spot for five minutes." Blake said. Then she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the door. "The bride says 'Smoke machine'."

"Well that's unfortunate. Cause the other bride says 'absolutely no smoke machines'." Ruby said. "This would be so much better if one of them was a guy. Cause then it's just like, what the bride says goes. Oh come here it's making me crazy looking at you." Ruby tugged Blake's tie undone and started to redo it for her.

"Yes that would be much better." Blake said stuffing her hands into her pockets while Ruby worked. "Oh and the bride also asked 'Not even a little one?'."

"'No not even a little one.'"

"'But it will look awesome.'"

"'No means no.'"

"'But you'll look like a rock star walking down the aisle.'"

"'Why are you so difficult about this?'"

"This is stupid."

Ruby moved back and reached for the door handle. "I'm going to have to go get a response to that one."

"No I meant this thing is stupid. Us carrying messages back and forth." Blake said. She checked her watch. "We have an hour before we have to get ready so want to go get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

*******

Yang poked her head out from behind her door. "Blake? Ruby? Where'd you guys go?" She walked out into the corridor and looked in both directions. No sign of them. The other door opened up and Yang heard a yell before it slammed. She hadn't had a chance to see the person on the other side but she knew who it was. "You ok in there babe?"

"We aren't meant to see each other before the wedding." Weiss said through the door. "It's bad luck. And if we both see each other it's double bad luck."

Yang leaned herself against the wood and spoke gently, if Weiss was just on the other side she would hear fine. "Yeah well after all we have fought against you're afraid of bad luck? Remember that time you faced down an Ursa Major all by yourself?"

"Well it was going to crush you and that dust explosion had shut off your semblance so you couldn't survive. I had to do something." Weiss' tone of voice made it sound like she was put out but Yang remembered the panic quite well.

"You were my hero that day." And every day after that. But Yang didn't say that. Didn't want to spoil her vows after all. "So why are you so against the smoke machine?"

There was a huff and a thump as Weiss put her weight against the door. "It's ridiculous and juvenile. Why are you so keen on it?"

"I just want everyone to see you looking awesome. Cause that's how I always see you."

"Yang, I'm a bride on her wedding day. I'm going to look awesome even if I walked down to you wearing jeans and an old t-shirt."

"Look just think it over ok? One smoke machine and I'll never ask for another smoke machine for the rest of our life." Yang said. "Well I'll leave you to it. I have a pair of maids to go track down. I can't wait to see you."

*******

"You kept the smoke machine." Yang muttered under her breath. She could hardly stop herself from grinning.

"Shut up." Weiss hissed and nodded her head subtly towards the officiant who was well under steam with his speech. "I don't want to miss my cue."

Yang was about to respond but had to cut herself short to say. "I do."

"I do." Weiss said on her turn. When they were prompted to kiss the bride she turn to face her new wife. "I'm holding you to the no more smoke machines thing."

"Sure thing. Now where do we stand on confetti canons?" Yang said lifting Weiss' veil.

"Oh come here you dork." Weiss said and practically jumped up into Yang's arms to plant a kiss on her.


	6. Weiss is in a library trying to get a book from one of the top shelves when a beautiful blonde steps in to help her.

Weiss raised herself to her very tip toes and stretched out her fingers. Even at her absolute limit the most she could do was reach the spine of the book with her finger tips but still couldn’t actually get it down off the shelf. She tried to knock it and maybe make it fall down to her but it refused to move. Weiss stomped her foot and glared at the uncooperative book. She needed it for her essay but the stupid Dewey decimal system had placed it far out of reach.

She stomped down to the end of the aisle and looked around. No one. Going to the other side produced the same results. So not only had the staff her put the book there but then weren’t even going to help her get it down. Weiss was going to have to improvise.

Pulling several hard backs from the lower shelves she stacked them up as a make shift stool. She was just about to get up on it when a voice stopped her. “You really going to stand on those books? Cause you know I’d have to report you for that.”

"Finally." Weiss said turning to face the tall blonde. She was much taller than Weiss but she still backed off in the face of Weiss’ pointing finger. "Do you work here? Then get over here now."

"Oh boy do you treat all your slaves like this or am I special." The girl quipped. But she did walk over to Weiss even so and that was the important thing. "I don’t actually work here but I’ll help if I can."

Weiss pointed at the book. “I need that book.” She turned to glare at it again. Once this essay was done she could go home and relax for the rest of the weekend. “So if you could get it down for meeeeeargh.” Weiss cried out in shock as two strong hands were placed on her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"OK you can reach it now right?" Came the explanation.

This wasn’t what Weiss had wanted but it was going to get the job done. Besides the sooner she got the book the sooner she could get away from this idiot. She grabbed the book and roughly pulled at it. Maybe a little too roughly because it made the other girl lose her grip and they both tumbled backwards.

Contrary to what certain pieces of fiction would have you believe when two people fall on top of each other they don’t magically end up in compromising positions. But Weiss was still unhappy about how she was laying on this girl she didn’t even know. She practically jump up to her feet and stepped away. “Well that plan worked about as well as I could have predicted.” She grumbled and straightened out her clothes.

"Well you know what they say, no risk no reward." The girl said pulling herself up by the book shelf. Then she scooped up the book and presented it like a knight presenting his sword. Idiot. "Oh and your prize fair lady. Wait a second." She tipped the cover towards herself. "Hey this is the book I needed. I guess we will have to share it then."

Weiss tried to snatch it out of her hands but she lifted it up and out of reach. Weiss was getting very tired of looking up at this book. “No way. I saw it first, I was here first and more importantly I need it more than you ever could.”

The girl waved it about but didn’t move it any closer. “I can keep this up all day. We can share or neither of us gets to use it. Your choice little miss angry.”

"Fine whatever." Weiss stomped in the direction of the tables. This day was not going to plan at all.


	7. Yang is a superhero that has to tell her girlfriend about her crime fighting alter ego

Dragon Lass dodged a punch from a bad guy who she quite honestly had forgotten the name of. She grabbed his ankles and flipped him over her shoulder. She needed a quip but she didn't know this guy's name, scanning him for clues she saw he had several belts incorporated in to his outfit. "Well looks like you sure buckled under the pressure." Not her best work but it would do.

Pulling her glove out of the way Yang glanced down at her watch. Oh crud she was going to be so damn late. Weiss was going to kill her. "Ok you stay there and wait to be arrested ok? Right I gotta go." She ran and jumped onto the rooftop. Fumbling with her phone she managed to bring up directions but the map app kept trying to make her take streets rather than building hop so it soon became clear it wasn’t much help to her. It was taking forever to update so she got an idea of what direction she needed to go and just started moving in a straight line.

There was an explosion and Yang stumbled to a stop to look down into an alley. The bank across the way had been blown open and the robbers were running to the getaway van in the alley. Yang jumped down and landed on the van. The windows shattered and the roof crumpled in under her impact. "You evil doers cannot escape my flames of justice." She cried out and they looked suitably terrified of her. This was going to make her even more late.

A red blur shot into the alley and span around the robbers. When it cleared they were on the ground tied up and Royal Rose was stood proudly over them. "Hey don't you have to be somewhere?" Ruby said tapping her wrist where a watch would be.

"Yeah I'm going now. Give dad my love." Yang said and jumped up onto the roof tops again. Her phone made a text tone and she looked to see it was from Weiss. Well she knew what that was going to be about so she shoved it back in her pocket without looking at the message itself.

She made it another three blocks when a big mech came out of the sky and tried to crush her. Yang flipped out of the way but it managed to get a grip on her. She struggled but the mech was somehow countering her strength. "Come on Torchwick I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Well that's good because now I can get revenge for the highway AND make you late. It's a win win situation." Came the voice from the cockpit. The mech began to gesture with its spare hand the way Torchwick always did. "Now that hand you're in is designed to hold you specifically so don't get any funny ideas."

Yang rolled her eyes. "So did you forget my other super power?" Then she belched out flames onto the wrist of the mech. It turn red hot and a few more should melt it down.

A blade sliced through the weakened arm and Yang fell to the ground with a bump. Now the hand wasn't powered she could easily force the fingers open and free herself. Offering a hand was her favourite ninja girl super hero, which admittedly was a pretty narrow category. "Thanks for the save Black Beauty."

"That's not my name." Blake said. "I can handle this guy if you need to get going."

"No you can't." Torchwick yelled as he tried to get the damaged mech to stand properly.

"Well Royal Rose is just down the road if you need her." Yang said with a wave.

"Come back here! Black Beauty can't handle me alone." Torchwick yelled after her.

The last thing Yang heard as she ran was "That's not my name." and the noise of metal on metal.

*******

Yang ran through the doors of the auditorium. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm...the only one here aren't I?" She came to a halt halfway down the stairs and looked around at the empty seats. The only other one in the room was Weiss who was sat on the edge of the stage. Her face was a storm and Yang suddenly wished Blake hadn't saved her from Torchwick.

"About time you showed up." Weiss said picking up the trophy next to her. "You were the one who convinced me to enter this talent show so I thought for once the great Yang Xiao Long would show up. I won by the way. But no you were too busy to support your girlfriend as always." She got up and stomped up the stairs. As she passed Yang she said her final parting words. "I'm going to drive home. If you can manage to get there sometime this week then maybe I'll consider hearing your excuse."

Yang ran after her. "Hey no I have a very good reason. There was something important I had to do."

"Something important?" Weiss said indignantly. She didn't stop and even sped up. "Like all the other important things? Am I not an important thing to you then?"

They had now reached the car and Yang watched Weiss fishing in her pocket for her keys. Yang looked around to make sure the area was empty. "I'm Dragon Lass."

Weiss dropped her keys and turned to look at Yang. "Dragon Lass? You expect me to believe that you are tardy to everything because you run around in tights fighting crime?"

Yang knew that words weren't going to do anything to convince Weiss so she grabbed her and jumped. The two of them flew into the air propelled by Yang's powerful legs. Weiss let out a scream and clung tight to her. They came down hard enough to leave a dent in the car park surface. Yang peeled Weiss off of her and put her down next to her car. Weiss stumbled and sat down on the hood. Yang grinned. "So that's super strength and here's fire breathing." She turned and spat fire on the ground. She stamped it out and the scorch marks made a heart shape. Hopefully Weiss would appreciate that. "And finally there's this." Yang pulled up the hem of her shirt.

Weiss took a few more seconds to recover from the jump. She looked at Yang in a combination of shock and confusion. "I don't get it, what super power does this demonstrate?"

"Oh no super power. I just have fantastic abs and wanted to make sure you were aware of that." Yang said. Obviously Weiss did know about her fantastic abs given they shared a bed but it was always worth reminding her when the opportunity arose.

Weiss stood up on still slightly shaky legs. "I'm coming with you from now on."

Yang had not expected that answer at all. She had honestly thought Weiss would try to stop her from crime fighting. "No way. You don't have powers."

"So what? Neither does Batman." Weiss said. She picked up her keys and trophy. "Now get in the car. I'm not standing around in the cold all night."

Yang moved over to the passenger side. "Yeah well Batman was rich and had a whole company to do his R&D and I just realised who I'm talking to ok you can come." Sometimes Yang wasn't sure why she even tried to argue with Weiss.


	8. Weiss is a famous singer that meets a big fan, Yang. (freezerburn prompt)

Yang was biking home from school when it happened. A car pulled out right in front of her. There was no time to stop and she went right over it. She hit the ground on the other side hard and roll a little way away from the car.

”Miss? Miss are you alright?” A voice said and a hand was gently jostling her shoulder.

Yang opened her eyes and her vision swam for a second. “Yeah I’ve taken tumbles worse than that before.” She rubbed her head and was happy that her hand came back free of blood. As her sight focused she saw the man was sharply dressed and the car was more of a limo. Half leaning out of the window was a girl about Yang’s age who… was… “Oh my god! You’re Weiss Sch-“

The girl practically flew out of the window and landed on Yang. Her hands clamped over Yang’s mouth. “Don’t go yelling it around.” She hissed. “If I take my hands off are you going to keep quiet?”

Yang nodded and the girl removed her hands. This was so ridiculous. One of her favourite singers was sat in her lap. Yang had seen some high def pictures of Weiss Schnee but this was even better. “You really are Weiss Schnee aren’t you?”

Weiss nodded and clambered off of Yang. “Well I am glad you aren’t hurt. Thankfully I was going home so you didn’t make me late.”

Still rather star struck Yang got to her feet. The driver was on his phone, from the half of the conversation she could hear it sounded like he was explaining what was happening to Weiss’ father. Looking over at the car she spotted a mangled piece of metal and groaned. “Aw man my bike.” Looks like she was walking to school for a few weeks at least.

"Oh I’m sorry it looks like my driver has really made trouble for you. Would an autograph make it up to you?" Weiss said glancing at her driver. What was she acting nervous about?

"Make it three and I’ll take it." Yang said unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

"What exactly do you expect me to sign?" Weiss blurted out covering her eyes.

Yang laughed. “Relax I’m wearing a t-shirt. That’s the first thing I want you to sign.” She liked the comfy shirt and it had Weiss’ symbol on it so that was a plus. She opened up the outer shirt and grinned at the pop star.

Weiss went to the limo and came back with a pen. She pulled the shirt tight against Yang’s belly so she had a flat surface to write on. When she leaned in close she whispered so the driver couldn’t hear her. “Hey if you get me away from him for a few hours and I’ll sign everything you own.”

"What?" Yang’s mind was going blank. There were probably things to ask beyond just the general what but it wasn’t every day someone whose pinkie was worth more than your entire family asked you to run away with them. All she could think to say was repeat herself. "What?"

"Look I don’t get much time for myself and I really just want to get away from all this." Weiss stood up properly now she was done with the autograph. "So do we have a deal?"

"Well I think I cou-HEY THAT KID IS KEYING YOUR CAR!" Yang suddenly pointed and both Weiss and the driver spun around to look. Yang grabbed Weiss’ arm and ran in the other direction.

*******

Yang bundled Weiss under the bridge. She pulled herself up into a little alcove in the supports and then pulled Weiss up after her. “We should be ok for a minute here.”

"It’s oddly roomy in here." Weiss said, she was right but they were still forced to sit shoulder to shoulder. She looked like she was trying to not touch anything in the alcove. Including the surface they were sat on. "Why did I agree to this? I’m going to get in so much trouble. If I don’t die of tetanus first."

"Erm excuse me but you didn’t agree to it you suggested it." Yang said indignantly.

Weiss turned away from her and pouted. “I guess that’s a fair assessment of what happened. But I had just been in an accident so clearly I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Yang’s jaw dropped. “You were in and accident? If you have forgotten I was the one who went right over your limo. I think I have a better claim to the accident than you.” Weiss stayed silent. Yang looked at her. How could someone who was so sweet on camera be so abrasive in person? Then she spotted a little bit of something next to Weiss’ eye. Yang instinctively reached out and wiped it away but it didn’t budge. As soon as Yang had touched it she realised it wasn’t dirt but the tiniest part of a scar that wasn’t covered up by the make up properly. The discovery hung in the air between them.

"So why did you want to get away?" Yang said. She bit her lip, what she had expected super star Weiss Schnee to be like was crumbling around her but she wanted to know what was left underneath. "Was there something special you wanted to do?"

Weiss fidgeted with her hands. “Well I was wondering what it’s like to eat somewhere that didn’t have five stars.”

Yang smiled a little. “Well have I got a treat for you then.” She jumped down and spun around ready to catch Weiss. “Come on the heat should have died down for now.”

*******

"So princess how is your banquet?" Yang grinned. They were sat on a wooden bench overlooking a hill and below them was the town spread out like a spider web. Behind them was the burger van where Yang had just bought them two big juicy burgers covered in all the trimmings. There was also a basket of cheese fries sat between them to share. "Has your faithful knight provided for you adequately?"

Weiss was staring at the burger like she was afraid it was going to bite her. After a little while she got brave enough to take the plunge. She took a huge bite of it and juice poured out over her face. With a squeak she pulled away and dropped ketchup on her top.

Yang tried not to laugh and wiped a napkin over Weiss’ mouth. “You have to be careful there. But you’ll get the hang of it.”

"How do you not make a mess eating these things?" Weiss said turning the burger around to try and find a good way of attacking it.

"Well to be honest the mess is half of the fun." Yang picked up the basket and offered it to Weiss. "Here try some fires."

"I guess this type of eating isn’t too distasteful." Weiss mumbled as she tried to take a fry but a big clump of potato and cheese came with it. "And I guess you aren’t too distasteful either."

"Well that’s enough for me." Yang was willing to take that as a compliment. Turns out when you pull down the facade then what is left is a complicated human being. Like the scar she wasn’t always pretty but she was real and that’s the important thing. "Oh look at that the sun is setting. Now the real magic begins."

Maybe she liked Weiss better than super star Weiss Schnee.


	9. freezerburn super au prompt: weiss is saved from some street thugs by dragon lass. Later on she gushes about the hero to Yang (before they got together)

"Hey Yang you like all this comic book super hero stuff right?" Weiss said as Yang’s bike pulled to a stop in front of her.

Yang pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair. “And hello to you too Weiss.” Weiss apparently was eager to talk to someone about something that happened last night. Yang was the only one who was free so they had decided to go get coffee and talk about it. Though Yang did have a pretty good idea what it was about. She pulled off her thick jacket and bundled it up under her arm. “Yeah you could say I’m a bit fond of super heroes, I mean you’ve seen the Royal Rose poster in my room.”

Weiss pushed open the door to the coffee shop and held it open for Yang. “Yes, yes and Ruby has posters of Black Beauty and Dragon Lass in her room. Which brings me to my actual story.”

Yang knew that was where the story was headed. “Right you find somewhere for us to sit and I’ll grab our coffee. Do you just want your usual?” Weiss nodded and Yang turned her back. She needed a moment to work on getting the dumb smile off of her face. She knew exactly what Weiss was going to tell her but she had to fain ignorance.

Once they were both sat down Weiss took a deep breath. “Alright so last night I went to that fancy party which was a real flop to be honest. Some loser spent the night thinking he had a chance with me and the food was too rich for me. But I was leaving when some thugs started following me, they spotted my dress and jewellery and start following me. I figured if I ignored them then they would go away.”

Weiss was talking pretty calmly but Yang was clenching her fist under the table. She didn’t like to think about these kind of things happening to her friend. What could have very likely happened if she hadn’t been in the area. Her super strength was driving her nails into her palms but thankfully her thick skin stopped her doing any real damage. “God Weiss are you ok? Did you call the cops on them?” The worried warble in Yang’s voice worked well to make it sound like she didn’t know the ending.

"No no don’t worry I’m fine." Weiss waved a hand to dismiss Yang’s worry. She took a sip of her coffee and her eyes took on a sparkle. "They did start getting more aggressive and when I turned into a small side street as a shortcut they came up and surrounded me. One of them pulled a knife and demanded I hand over the jewels. Then my knight in shining armour arrived. Or rather my hero in brightly coloured spandex."

Yang let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She knew the story from there, she had dropped in and disarmed the guy. It was a cheap knife so she hardly even had to try to bend into a useless knot. That was practically all it took to send them running and crying. When she realised that it was Weiss she had saved Yang had said a quick you’re welcome in a terrible fake voice and left. She’d actually tripped as she went but she hoped Weiss hadn’t noticed. “Oh wow that’s so cool I’m jealous. So who was it? I mean you said brightly coloured so I guess it wasn’t Black Beauty.”

"Yang there are plenty of reasons to be jealous of me and this is merely the latest one." Weiss said with a flourish. It calmed Yang a lot to see her so happy and proud of her life. "It was actually Dragon Lass. She’s a lot prettier up close than I thought from the news reports."

Yang practically choked on her coffee. “Oh really?” She put her cup down to avoid spilling it and covered her mouth as a coughing fit took her over.

"Now really there’s no need to make fun." Weiss glared at her and Yang somehow managed to regain her composure. "Honestly you are so crass sometimes. It’s not like I said I wanted to sleep with her I just think she’s attractive."

"But would you want to sleep with her?" Yang couldn’t help asking.

Weiss shook her head. “You are such a brute how does Ruby put up with living with you? Anyway back to my story. So Dragon Lass looked at me and maybe I’m being a bit vain but it looked like she knew me, imagine the city’s protector has heard of little ol’ me. She a girl of few words I guess because when it was clear I wasn’t hurt or anything she vanished into the night. Oh and I know you do your boxing and stuff but I think you’re slouching because Dragon Lass’ arms are pretty ripped I have to admit.” There was a slight wistfulness in Weiss’ voice and Yang was pretty sure she caught sight of a little blush. Who would have thought it the girl was smitten with the hero.

"Well I think I’m doing pretty well and Dragon Lass has super strength so it’s not really a fair comparison." Yang said with a shrug. She couldn’t believe Weiss was comparing her to her own alter ego. Ruby and Blake would sure get a kick out of this when they found out. "So do you have a thing for muscles? Cause I could get you some tickets to the gun show if you wanted."

"Oh give it a rest I’ve had enough of people trying to flirt with me after that dweeb last night. Try again tomorrow."


	10. super au where yang goes to weiss after getting really beat up from fighting some super villain. yang comes up with a bunch of really bad lies (that weiss falls for somehow) for what happened since weiss doesn't know her secret.

Yang tapped weakly against the window. The fight against Cinder had really not gone well for her, tomorrow Yang would have to pick up the trail but as it was she was lucky to get out of there. The night was cool and the stars twinkled down at her as she tapped again hoping she didn’t wake up anyone else in the house. She was endlessly thankful right now that Weiss’ window was over the small projecting roof of the ground floor so that she had somewhere to crouch. Yang grunted and pressed her forehead against the cold glass.

There was some faint noises of movement in the room and Yang let out a sigh of relief when Weiss pulled open the curtains. “What are you doing here?” Weiss hissed fumbling on the sill for the key to the window. She was still half asleep so her fingers were clumsy and it took some time to get the key in the lock.

Once she got it unlocked and open Yang tumbled in and landed on the floor with a thump. “Sorry I didn’t know where else to go. I’m kinda hurt here.”

Weiss turned her lights on and looked back down at Yang. Her eyes widened at the burns on Yang’s arms and the dark stain on her front that looked worryingly like blood. Weiss clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her yell so she didn’t wake her parents and sister. She heaved Yang up and half dragged her over to sit on the bed. After the initial shock of the wounds wore off Weiss started seeing more evidence that Yang had been in some kind of trouble. Her face was caked in mud and her hair was a mess of tangle and leaves. Three deep scratches crossed her cheek and she had a split lip. “What did you do? Yang you need to go to a hospital.”

"No." Yang said firmly. She was pretty sure she would get through it ok. Her heroing experience had taught her that it was never as bad as it looked. Besides the burns were the worst of it and she always recovered from those right away. Must be an aspect of her powers. "Look I just need a patch up ok? Can you do that for me?"

"OK I’ll do what I can but I’m not a miracle worker. I still say you should go to a doctor." Weis muttered. She brushed back Yang’s fringe to get a good look at her eyes and they still had their spark so there was nothing to worry about there. "But I expect to hear the whole story. No excuses. Now I have to go downstairs and grab the first aid stuff so just stay here and be quiet."

"Thank you Weiss, you really are the best." Yang said. She would have smiled if it didn’t make her whole face hurt. Weiss softly opened her door and moved out into the hall. Left alone Yang looked around the room, she had been in here before but somehow it felt different to be here when Weiss’ family didn’t know. The whole room was fancy and frilly, the chair over in the corner probably cost more than everything in Yang’s bedroom put together. With a grimace she pulled at her shirt and lifted it so she could look at how that was getting on. It was a lot of blood and hurt like hell. Cinder had almost run her through. Yang hated fighting magic.

The noise of the door shutting drew her attention as Weiss came back. She put down the first aid kit and started pulling out the things she needed. “So how exactly did you get into this condition? Start with the scratches.” Weiss began disinfecting them. Yang pulled away and grunted. Weiss looked at her and tuted. “Oh don’t be a big baby.”

"Stray cat got me when I tried to pet it." Yang cringed away again. Weiss in frustration shoved Yang down onto the bed and held her face down so she could hold her in place as she finished up. "Took a chunk out of me I guess."

Weiss got up and pulled up Yang’s shirt to get at the big wound. “Ok I need you to take this off.”

"Woah what? Can’t you just hold it up or something?" Yang blurted out a little too loud and got a sooshing noise in return.

"Are you telling me that Yang Xiao Long is afraid of showing a little skin?" Weiss looked up at her incredulously. "Besides it’s so close to your chest that it would be easier to just take the thing off. You are lucky you didn’t hurt an organs."

Yang pulled her shirt off with slight hesitation. “So the story about this one is more complicated and quite possibly hard for you to believe but I promise you it is exactly what happened.” Yang was playing for time so she could come up with something that sounded half way plausible. “I was taking a walk. At night. A night walk. Down in the forest. And I slipped over. Fell on a rock.”

Dumping the cloth she was using to clean it up on the floor Weiss grabbed the bandages. “Well you got off lucky. It’s going to hurt while it heals but you didn’t do too much damage from what I can tell. What about the burns?”

"Oh those. I was working on my bike earlier and grabbed the tail pipe while it was still hot." Yang grimaced in memory of Cinder bursting into flames while Yang had her pinned to the wall. "But you don’t have to worry about those I don’t think."

Weiss gently turned Yang’s hands over. “Yeah they don’t look as bad as they did at first. But I’ll still give them a once over. You are such a hassle you know?”

"Yeah I know." Yang said. She held out her hands obediently as Weiss applied ointment and some more bandages to them. "But thank you and sorry for being a pain." Yang pulled Weiss in for a tight hug. After the fight she had no idea where to go, going home would send Ruby into a panic and wake dad. Who knows where Blake lives. Her only option was Weiss and as much as she didn’t like bringing in a civilian to superhero matters she was glad she had come here.

"Now come on and leave." Weiss said. After a few moments she realised Yang had fallen asleep. "You really are a hassle." Weiss gently disengaged the hug and placed Yang down on the bed. She picked up her phone and changed the alarm to an hour earlier so she could shoo Yang out before anyone else got up. She would also have to wash her sheets and night gown since there was some blood on them.


	11. super au where yang has to save her girlfriend, weiss, after she got taken hostage by some super villain

One of the men at the poker table looked up nervously when the sound of scraping came from the next room. “Someone should shut her up she’s going to draw attention.” He said with more nervous glances towards the door.

”She’s gagged, blindfolded and tied to a chair. No one knows we are in this house and in a few hours the ransom will be ours.” One of the other goons snapped. He pointed at the ceiling. “Now shut up, the boss is trying to sleep. Your deal.”

A few more hands passed and then the doorbell rang. This time everyone looked up in confusion. “I thought you said no one knew we were here?” The nervous man said.

"Yeah he did. Probably some girl scouts selling cookies." Said a third man at the table. "Go answer it if you are so worried about it."

The man stood with a grumble. “Do girl scouts even sell cookies anymore?” Then he moved to the door and placed his eye to the peep hole.

What he saw was an orange clad figure charging to the door from the end of the drive. He backed with a yell off but it was too late and Dragon Lass burst through the door turning it into splinters. The guy at the door was sent into the wall and collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Dragon Lass scanned the room and took note of the three remaining goons that were looking at her in shock. They jumped to their feet and pulled guns on her.

Dragon Lass grabbed the man she had knocked out by the collar and hurled him at the first man. Using the distraction she vaulted the table and cracked the next guy’s nose with her knee. That left the last man who was turning to train his gun on her again. Just before he fired Dragon Lass clapped her hands on the muzzle of the gun crumpling it flat. When he pulled the trigger it exploded in his hand and he fell to the ground howling in pain.

A quick glance around the room made it clear where the hostage was. Dragon Lass kicked the door in not even checking if it was locked or not. There tied to the chair, a little ruffled but otherwise ok, was Weiss. Yang trotted over and started tugging at the gag. “Hey are you ok, they didn’t do anything did they?”

Once the gag was removed Weiss took a deep breath of air followed by a small chocking cough. “Other than kidnapping me and tying me up no they were quite gentlemanly.” Her voice dripped with venom that made it clear she wasn’t harmed very much. No one could be that sarcastic after a beating, not even Weiss.

Yang hugged Weiss tight as best she could given the positions they were in. “I’m so glad, Give me a second and I’ll have you out of this stuff.” There was a clumping noise from above them. That was something Yang had been worried about. These four mooks weren’t anywhere near big enough to pull off a job like this so they had to have a boss. “Someone’s coming I’ll be right back.”

Weiss rocked gently in the chair. “Yang. Yang no come back.” She hissed.

It wasn’t what she wanted to do but there was no way she could look after her if the boss was someone big like Cinder. Better to leave Weiss tied up a little bit longer. Yang quickly found her way upstairs where the sound had come from.

"Those boys are more trouble than their worth. And considering how much I paid for them they should be worth a great deal more than they are." Came the muttering voice that Yang knew all too well. Torchwick sauntered out of one of the rooms and stop when he saw her. "Dragon Lass? How did you find me?"

"I followed the stench of your cologne." Yang said wrinkling her nose. "But I don’t get it Torchwick, this isn’t your style."

He threw up his arms in exasperation. “Really, you think? Organised crime is my bag. It’s like you don’t even know me and here I thought we had a real connection going on.”

"Only connection between us is the one between my fist and your face." Yang quipped jumping forwards to try and follow through but Torchwick dodge and she hit the wall. Such a slippery fellow all the time. "No but really where’s the ridiculous complicated plan or the giant robot?" Spinning round she kicked the gun out of his hand before he could raise it even halfway. Grabbing his arm she twisted it behind him and pressed him against the wall.

"Oh you know those things do cost so much money." Torchwick’s voice was a little strained but he was acting pretty calm for his situation. "Robots don’t run on dreams and good feelings after all."

"I’ll remember that advice." Yang said and smacked his head forwards into the wall knocking him out. "Now you be a good boy and sleep until the cops get here."

Before she went down Yang looked around the house and found some clothes. She pulled a hoodie and some pants on over her costume to hide it. Weiss had identified her by the sound of her voice so seeing her dressed as Dragon Lass would shatter the secret identity. “Hey I’m back and the way is all clear now.” She started working on one of Weiss’ wrist bindings.

"You took your time Yang." Weiss said pulling her hand free from the loosened rope and wiggling her fingers to try and get the blood flowing again. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you have let the police or one of those super heroes handle this?" Weiss reached up for her blind fold and Yang realised she still had her mask on. She pulled it off and shoved it in her pocket just as Weiss took off her blind fold.

"Yeah that might have been the smart thing but you know me. I’m a huge idiot, especially when you are involved." Yang said as she finished untying Weiss’ feet and arm. "Let’s get out of here. There’s a back door over there."

She tried to lead Weiss by the hand but was pulled back and into Weiss’ arms. “Thank you Yang. You might be an idiot but I’m glad you are my idiot.”

Yang held her tight. “I’m always going to come for you. Even if it’s the dumbest plan in the universe.”


	12. super au prompt. the city's in danger. weiss demands yang let ruby and blake handle it so that the they can have their nice anniversary dinner that weiss had been planning and wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Yang pressed her face against the blacked out windows to look at the fancy restaurant. “Oh wow this is where we are eating?” She turn to look at Weiss who was sitting in the other side of the car. Weiss had insisted on planning their anniversary and so they had left the apartment to be met with a fancy car that likely cost more than Yang made in a year. The driver had even bowed to them as he opened the car door. All through it Weiss had this air of dignity like she was right at home. Yang had to remind herself that Weiss had grown up being treated like this so she was in her element like this.

”Actually no.” Weiss leaned forwards and tapped the glass separating them from the driver. “It’s actually the next one please.” The car jerked forwards as they continued up the road. Yang should have known that place was way too fancy for their anniversary.

A buzz came from her purse and Yang fished out her phone. There was a text from Ruby that reminded Yang of the news alert she had seen about the Cardinal gang escaping prison. “Oh I hate to ruin this evening before it starts.”

"Then don’t." Weiss said and plucked the phone from Yang’s hands and put it safely away in her own purse. "I’ve been planning this for weeks and you are going to enjoy yourself. You are always rushing around both in and out of costume. You are all go go go. Well tonight you are going to slow down for a few hours and enjoy yourself. I talked to Blake and gave her Zwei. The two of them and Ruby are going to handle anything that comes up."

Yang pouted. “Yeah but-“

"No buts I said you were going to enjoy yourself." Weiss snapped.

"Y-yes ma’am." Yang said with her hands up defensively. She was then distracted as the car slowed to a stop again. The next restaurant they had pulled up to was somehow even more fancy and expensive looking than the last. There was no way Yang would ever be able to eat here if she didn’t have Weiss to foot the bill. "Wait this is where we’re eating? Weiss this is too much."

The door on Weiss’ side opened and she stepped out. “Thank you sir.” She said with a quick curtsy to the driver. Then she must have ran around the car to reach Yang’s side to open the door for her. Weiss help out her hand. “May I help you my dear?”

Yang looked up at Weiss and was suddenly struck by how regal she looked in her dress and jewellery. Weiss had really pulled out all the stops in making herself even more beautiful for the evening. Yang likely looked very plain stood next to her. She had done her own hair and enlisted Blake to handle her makeup. Yang put her hand in Weiss’ and stepped out of the car. She couldn’t help fidgeting as Weiss lead her by the hand into the restaurant and they were seated. It probably took forever to get reservations in a place like this even for someone like Weiss. “What does it say about me that I feel more out of place here than jumping over buildings in spandex?”

"I don’t know but that just one of the things that makes you you." Weiss said with a smile. It was rare to see genuine smiles on Weiss’ face and again Yang was struck by how beautiful she was. They had been together exactly one year now and it was still enough to take Yang’s breath away. "I wouldn’t have you any other way even if you are infuriating."

"You sure have a way for words there." Yang said with a chuckle. "But I can for sure say the same about you and all your quirks."

There was a scream and Yang half stood to see what was going on. From the front of the restaurant there was some yelling and then the front windows burst inwards. A figure bounced off of the tables like a stone across a pond surface before crashing into the table between Weiss and Yang. Royal Rose pulled herself out from the splintered wood and shook her head to clear it. “Ah hello citizens that I have never met before and am just now seeing for the first time. Do not worry me and Black Beauty can handle a group as feeble as the Cardinal gang.” Ruby crowed with a wink at Weiss.

From the front of the room where Blake was fighting off the gang, and for some reason a lion, they heard the cry of “That’s not my name.”

Weiss grabbed Yang’s arm and started pulling her towards the back door. They didn’t move at all since Yang’s super strength kept her rooted to the spot. “Are you sure you two can handle this?” Yang said to Ruby. “We can suit up the moment it gets too much for you.”

"Yes they can handle this. Now let’s go." Weiss yelled as she continued to pull at Yang to no effect.

"Yang get on with your date." Ruby muttered under the din of the panicked crowd. "It’s just the Cardinal gang. They set a load of animals free from the zoo but they are still an easy job to take down. Have fun."

Finally letting Weiss pull her along Yang was lead out the fire exit through the kitchen. Weiss was grumbling the whole way. “Oh all the places they had to wreak they wreaked this one. I told them to keep the combat out of this side of town. Well it’s a good job I had a backup plan.” They exited the restaurant and then left the ally. The fight seemed to have calmed down or at least moved a few roads over by this point. With Yang’s delaying they had also missed the worst of the crowd so it didn’t take long for them to make it down to the riverside.

They walked hand in hand under the stars for a while. “I’m sorry we never got to eat at your fancy restaurant.” Yang said. “Do you think they’ll let us come back after they fix the place?”

"It’s unlikely. But don’t worry I think my back up plan might be even better." Weiss gave Yang’s hand a small squeeze. "I will however be having some choice words with the ‘heroes’ who brought the fight to such a crowded place."

Yang made a mental note to tell Ruby and Blake to steer clear of Weiss for a few days. “I’m sure they didn’t mean to. And we have had our fair share of hiccups that were way worse than this.”

The Cardinal gang screamed past in a car they had managed to get a hold of it. One of them was firing backwards wildly as they went. Yang turned just in time to see Ruby and Blake ride past on an elephant that was bellowing as it charged after the car. Behind them ran Zwei in his Dragon Dog costume and barking fire. Somehow he was keeping remarkable time keeping up with them. Yang turn back to Weiss with her mouth hanging open. “Ok I think they just beat us for most ridiculous misadventure.” Was all she could think of to say.

Weiss closed Yang’s mouth with her finger. “Regardless they seem to have it under control so let’s go, we’re almost there.” She took Yang’s hand again and led her further down the river side to a small car park where a burger van was parked and a few picnic tables were set up.

"This is where we’re eating?" Yang said in confusion. "I mean don’t get me wrong it was more my speed but doesn’t exactly seem like somewhere you would pick."

"Don’t you remember this place?" Weiss said leading Yang to a table and making her sit down.

Yang pursed her lips in thought. “I’ve eaten her a few times yeah but I don’t follow what you are hinting at.”

Weiss laughed and it was like music. “Yang this is where you took me on our first date. You were all nervous and tried to play it off as some ironic statement that you took me somewhere so cheap when you were just broke at the time. It was the best first date I’ve ever had. Now if you will excuse me I’m going to go order, do you want the bacon double cheese burger? Same as a year ago?”

Yang nodded dumbly and watched Weiss sashay away. “Face it tiger, I hit the jackpot.” She muttered to herself.


	13. Weiss teaching Yang how to swim

Yang poked the surface of the pool with a grimace. “I still don’t think this is necessary.”

”You honestly can’t think of a survival situation where an inability to swim might endanger you or the rest of us?” Weiss said from beside her. She gestured over to where Ruby and Zwei were splashing about in the water having fun. “As it stands now Zwei swims better than you. He’s literally doing the doggy paddle.” Weiss was a bit grumpy that she had to spend the first day off in forever trying to coerce her girlfriend into learning to swim. But she was trying to keep a civil tongue in her head. It was made slightly easier to forgive Yang’s stubborn head given the bikini she was currently wearing.

"But why can’t I just hang out on the deck chairs with Blake? You swim for the both of us." Yang said.

Blake looked up from her book and tipped her shades down. “I know  _how_ to swim I just choose not to. Entirely different situations.”

"Yes exactly that’s why she gets off the hook." Weiss said. Then she changed tracks and her voice became gentler. "Now Yang I seem to remember someone saying you were the type to teach people to swim by pushing them into the water."

"Well yeah but…" What Weiss had said dawned on Yang and she spun around. "Hey now don’t you dare-"

With a swift push to Yang’s chest Weiss sent her tumbling into the water. Yang splashed down and started flailing about. She was trying to reach the side so she could avoid sinking.

Ruby waded over with Zwei paddling behind her. “Yang you can just stand up.” She said and Zwei swam over to lick at Yang’s face and barked comfortingly.

Yang put her feet down and it turned out she could indeed stand. Now the water was only up to her belly button. Weiss chuckled and slid into the water herself. She pet Zwei on the head. “Well done you. You saved our big lug. Aren’t you just the best dog in the world?” Zwei responded with another bark and swam around Weiss in a circle.

Ruby lead Zwei out of the pool and they both shook off. Blake hissed as she was covered. “Hey I didn’t come to the pool to get wet you know.” Ruby just went over and sat on the end of Blake’s chair and started playing with her girlfriend’s toes.

"Look at that." Weiss said. "Those two are being adorable and here I am having to deal with you. Can we please start the lesson?"

"Ok fine, let’s just get it over with." Yang said.

"Look we’ll start with a back stroke. You lean back and I’ll hold you up." Weiss held her hands out and gently took Yang’s weight and kept her up. "Now kick your legs a little, there we go now you’re getting it."

Yang smiled at that. “Yeah I think I’m getting it! This is great. So we’re nearly done?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Not even remotely.”


End file.
